


Does He Make You Happy?

by BroodyBlackCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, carmilla is in love, laura has a daughter, laura is married to a man, married!laura, mom!laura, shes still gay af tho, singer!carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyBlackCat/pseuds/BroodyBlackCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is married, and has a beautiful daughter. Carmilla is a poor singer who is bar tending and playing shows just to get by. Is Laura willing to risk her family, and her ideals, just to be with the mysterious singer she has just met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Such Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first multiple chapter fanfiction I've ever written. I hope it does okay, I'm very nervous.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Laura took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Days at the park were the best days of the week for Laura, they were the only days she felt happy. Every Friday Laura would take her daughter Bella to the park to get some time outside and to play with other kids her age. Fridays were the only days that she felt free, and that she could be herself.

Ever since Laura married her husband she hasn’t felt like she could ever be herself or do the things she wanted. Daniel was a nice man, but Laura never wished to be his wife. It all started in high school. Laura didn’t really care for boys, but all the other girls did so Laura found herself a boyfriend. She never really felt anything for him but she thought that was how it was supposed to be. 

Eventually he had convinced Laura to have sex, and she just went along. Something went wrong and Laura got pregnant. She was going to keep her daughter, because she couldn’t leave her child like her mother did. So she married Daniel. Four years later, they were still together, and had their wonderful daughter Bella. 

Before her daughter was born, Laura figured out that she didn’t have feelings for men. But she didn’t want her daughter to not have her parents be together. So she stayed with Daniel, and was willing to endure her pain for her daughter. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she concentrated back to the park. Bella was chasing a young boy with fiery hair around the playground. She turned her sight towards the trees where she saw a beautiful woman. 

She had dark hair, which perfectly outlined her pale face. Her jaw seemed to be made from a goddess. The woman was concentrating very hard on whatever she was working on. She seemed to be writing something of some sort in a notebook. Laura found her concentration very admirable, and kind of hot. 

But suddenly, her daughter and the boy came into her line of sight, still playing tag. Bella flung herself to tag the boy, but missed and fell into the beautiful woman’s lap. Laura quickly got up to reach her daughter and apologize. 

“Bella what are you doing? Apologize to the poor lady!” 

“I’m sorry mama, I’m sorry lady. I hope I didn’t ruin your writing.” 

Bella apologized to the woman. 

“It’s alright little cupcake, sometimes you have to keep things interesting”. 

The woman said to Bella. Laura told Bella to go play, because they were leaving in a few minutes. Bella ran off and Laura turned to the woman.

“I’m so sorry about that, she’s very clumsy like her mom. I used to do the same exact thing. Well not really, I didn’t fall in pretty girls laps but-“ 

Laura mentally hit herself in the face, she couldn’t believe she had actually just called the girl pretty. She blushed, clearly embarrassed, and hoped the woman hadn’t heard her.

“Pretty girl, huh? Don’t be so embarrassed cutie. She’s a cute kid, I guess being clumsy isn’t the only thing she got from her mom.” 

This only made Laura blush more. Was she flirting with her? Laura felt like she could explode from the looks that the gorgeous woman was giving her. She couldn’t take any more feeling embarrassed, so she shouted to the woman, with a big smile,

“Okay, bye!” 

“See you around cutie.” 

Laura grabbed Bella and they made their way to the car. The whole ride home all Laura could think about was the mysterious woman at the park. Bella was telling her some story about playing tag with her friend, and how the pretty woman called her cupcake. 

“Did you have fun monkey?” 

Laura asked her daughter, knowing exactly what the answer would be. 

“Yes mama! I want to go again.”

Laura just smiled as they pulled into the driveway of their home. As they got out of the car her mood fell, she realized it would be another week until her mood would be lifted. The only thing she could look forward to was seeing the mysterious woman at the park again. 

Thinking about the woman made Laura smile again, as she walked into the door of her home. She soon walked up to her husband, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“How was your afternoon at the park? I’m assuming well if the smile on your face is to go by.” 

Laura stopped for a moment, to think of her response. 

“It was perfect.”


	2. Fire and Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla goes to work, and can't stop thinking about the woman at the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters in one day. Hopefully i can get a third chapter out soon. Enjoy!

Carmilla wakes up from her nap with a groan. Despite being asleep for most of the day, her whole being was exhausted. Pulling herself out of bed, regretfully, she curses herself for being poor and having to work. If only she were the perfect child for mother, maybe she would've been set off for a good life filled with riches. But, of course her morals are more important than money.

After her pity session, Carmilla takes her clothes to the bathroom, to take a quick shower. For 15 minutes she sat there in the hot water, washing away all her worries. After pruning up and deciding she should probably get going, Carmilla left the shower and began getting dressed. Soon after pulling on her ripped jeans and a low cut t-shirt, she ran out of her small apartment, guitar on her back. 

At least she would be playing tonight, and making more money than any other night at the bar. Carmilla worked at the Lustig Pub, and the owner, her friend Lafontaine, would pay her one night a week for entertainment. 

She sets off, for a short walk to the pub, which is only a 15 minute walk from her apartment. There's not much scenery, just business people walking fast holding phones, and maybe a few people walking their dogs. Soon enough, she arrives at the Pub, greeted by her only friend, Lafontaine. 

"Hey Carmilla, done enough brooding for the day? Need you bright and happy for the customers!"

Laf snickered, as Carmilla rolled her eyes, walking behind the counter. 

"The cleaning ginger isn't by your side tonight? Must've been a big mess back home huh?" 

Carmilla smirked, grabbing a glass to wipe down. Lafontaine just rolled their eyes, continuing to wipe down the bar.

"You're lucky you're good entertainment Elvira, ‘cause I need a reason to keep you around."

That was the last of the two's banter, before customers began to rush in. 

With the turn out, it was going to be a long night. Carmilla dealt with the usual customers. The frat boys who got too drunk and started to hit on her. The bunch of her study buddies, bothering for another night, or wondering why she never called. And just hopeless morons crying, getting drunk, and trying to have conversations of what went wrong in their lives. It was just a regular night at the Lustig. It was all boring to Carmilla. 

She found her thoughts wandering to the woman she saw at the park. The woman was beautiful. Carmilla would be lying if she didn't admit that. She caught her staring a few times as she was writing songs in her notebook. The woman had light brown hair, and was very petite. Even from far away Carmilla could tell the woman was a huge dork, as there was a smile that never left her face. But, she found it cute. The girl hasn't left her mind since. 

Soon enough, it was show time, Carmilla's favorite time of the night. She walks over to the small stage, guitar in hand. Before walking up the steps onto the stage, she makes sure her guitar is tuned. Then walking up the steps, standing in front of the microphone she says, "Hey everyone, I'm Carmilla. Hope you enjoy my set." Then she begins to play a few songs. The set is a good mixture of her own songs, and angsty covers of usually happy pop songs. Half of the crowd doesn't pay much attention, which doesn't bother Carmilla much.

She just loves playing music, as it's the only thing that gives her a release. The half that is listening though, is only paying attention to her, and claps after every single song she plays. About halfway through her set, Carmilla spots some familiar faces. One belongs to Perry, Lafontaine's long life friend, and sort-of, girlfriend. The other girl is a surprising face. It just so happened to be the woman from the park. She has no idea how the girl knows Perry, or how she is here, but Carmilla is so glad she is. 

The rest of her set is spent looking at the other woman, and smiling as much as she can. After her set, and a bit of applause, Carmilla puts away her guitar and makes her way towards the two. She has to slightly psych herself up, getting ready to talk to the beautiful woman. That totally took Carmilla aback, she is never nervous to talk to girls.   
Pushing back her feelings Carmilla walks up to the two, a confident look plastered on her face.  
"Why hello Carmilla, you had a lovely set as always." 

Perry addressed her, polite and proper as usual. Carmilla, not wishing to drop her broody attitude replied with a passive,  
"Thanks ginger twin." 

The dirty blonde from the park was gazing at her curiously as she sat down directly next to her.   
"Why hello cupcake fancy seeing you again." 

Carmilla spoke in her most seductive voice, hoping to gain a reaction from the other woman. Perry began to speak up, introducing both women,

"Carmilla, this is Laura, she's a friend from high school. She was in need of a girl’s night out, and I am trying to be as much of assistance as I can."

Laura gave Carmilla a soft smile, looking her directly in the eyes. Carmilla realized then, she was royally fucked. Carmilla stayed by the other two for most of the night. She and Laura were drinking quite a bit. Perry didn't because she was to drive Laura home when the night ended. 

From what Carmilla could tell, Laura was a very loving girl. She was friendly to anyone who came up to the women, and was very nice towards Carmilla. Carmilla would zone out most of the conversation, she would just look at Laura and admire her beauty. But, she heard something in the conversation that made her stop.   
"Yeah, my husband is doing well! I don't see him much because of work but I think he's doing alright." 

Laura was speaking, and instantly Carmilla's heart broke. She immediately shut down. She stopped flirting, and staring. The only staring done was her looking down at her drink. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and got up from the table and ran.

"Carmilla! What’s wrong?" 

Laura was heard shouting after Carmilla, but Carmilla just kept running. After exiting the bar, Carmilla stood on the brick wall, taking out a cigarette. Before even lighting it, Laura came around the corner, shouting Carmilla's name.

"Carm? Are you out here?"

The tiny girl looked around before spotting Carmilla, brooding on the brick wall.

"Go away princess. I'm not worth your time."

Carmilla knew she had to cut all her feelings off now, that fawning over the married woman, would only cause her heartbreak. Carmilla wondered why she is so quick to ditch her morals for this woman. She doesn't do married girls. 

“No! You can't do this. Don't shut me out without any reason! I like getting to know you. You’re special.” 

Laura spoke, snapping Carmilla from her thoughts. 

"Cupcake, stop. Go home to your family. You know nothing about me. Maybe your feelings are completely wrong."

Carmilla replied in her snarkiest tone possible, hoping to get rid of the woman, and her feelings. Rage flashed across Laura's face, something that rarely happened to the smaller of the two. Before Carmilla could even register, Laura had surged towards her, closing the space between them, trapping Carmilla against the wall.

Laura brought her face closer to Carmilla's, and Carmilla could feel the other girl's breath on her lips. Laura wasted no time, and slammed both pairs of lips together. At first Carmilla hesitated, but soon the kiss became heated and sloppy. 

Both were enjoying the feeling of the other, but not soon after Laura quickly pulled away. Carmilla was even more worried than before, realizing her feelings were going to be the death of her. Laura began to nervously ramble, realizing her mistake. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! You probably didn't even want to kiss me and I just forced myself on you. Holy crap! I'm married! I can't do this I'm sorry."  
She then ran back into the bar, leaving Carmilla more confused than before. When she reached the table, Laura was shouting to Perry as she ran out the pub door.   
"Yes I'm okay. Have a good night Perry!" 

Perry then turned to Carmilla with a concerned look, and walked away. Carmilla hadn't felt this upset in ages. Girls were always easy for her to get, and she never has feelings for them. She decided she was going to get fucked up. 

Walking to the counter, she orders vodka after vodka. In a short twenty minutes, Carmilla was nearly wasted, and wanted to take someone home. Hopefully she could get Laura out of her mind. Carmilla spotted a blonde at the end of the bar, and knew that was her target. 

She flagged down the bartender, ordering two drinks, and brought them to the girl. She was cute, not as cute as Laura, but Carmilla needed something.

"Hey cutie, got a name?"

The girl was talking, but Carmilla couldn't pay attention. She didn't care about the other girl's name, because the only name in her head was Laura. When she finally caught the girl saying,

"Want to get out of here?"

Carmilla got up, and spoke to the woman,

"Sorry I can't do this tonight. See you never." 

Carmilla then walked out of the pub. She wasn't going to get anything done anytime soon. Carmilla was going to go home, get drunk, write sad songs, and sleep the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual feel free to leave any comments of what you think or would like to see.   
> I need a beta still, if anyone would like to help.  
> follow me on tumblr: carmilka.tumblr.com  
> first time writing a fic.


	3. I'll Be Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing.  
> My chapter names are song lyrics or song names.  
> This chapter is I'll Be Waiting by Adele  
> The fic name is from a song or a variation of a lyric but for the life of me I can't remember.  
> I'm not sure how often chapters will be posted. I'm only posting so many now because I'm on break and have nothing better to do. But in a few days I go back and im sure chapters will be once a week hopefully.  
> Enjoy!

After returning home from the bar Laura just wants to fall asleep. She comes in as quietly as possible and sneaks into her bedroom. Daniel is already fast asleep on their bed. Laura changes into her pajamas and lies down on her bed next to her husband.

She can’t sleep because of the thoughts running through her mind. All of them revolve around Carmilla. Laura has known she’s gay for a while, but this woman has just completely taken her aback. She feels very connected to Carmilla and she can’t understand why. But soon sleep finally overcomes her, and all fades to black. 

Laura wakes up to a small body on top of her, screaming in her ear to wake up. It’s her wonderful daughter asking for breakfast. Daniel also begins to stir and soon the whole family is awake. Laura tells Bella to go watch TV and she moves to get up to start making breakfast.

But before she can, Daniel pulls her into a hug and starts to kiss her. Laura doesn’t make an effort to kiss back, and she pulls away before Daniel can do any more. He doesn’t question it, and they both head to the kitchen. While her husband is making French toast, Laura heads to her office to call Perry. 

Laura dials the number, and Perry, as usual, immediately picks up.

“Hey Laura, sweetie, are you okay?” 

Perry is always concerned about Laura, even about the most unnecessary things. 

“Yeah Perry, I’m okay. I just keep thinking about that Carmilla girl. How do you know her?” 

Perry sighs into the phone. 

“Laura, look Carmilla has had a rough life. Things haven’t always been easy for her and I know you’re a really sweet person but I just don’t want things to be worse for her. She doesn’t really like people or let people in. But, she really seems to like you, and I don’t want you to hurt her because you have a family.”

Perry has been Laura’s best friend since middle school, and she knows all about Laura. Perry is one of the reasons Laura stayed with her family, because Perry likes normal, and thinks it was normal for a girl to have both parents. But she is very supportive of the fact that Laura likes women. 

“Perry, I know I’ve just met her but she’s special. She’s hilarious and perfectly sarcastic and she’s gorgeous. If you really mean that she doesn’t let people in then you have to see she must feel the same. I’m not saying I would leave my family for her but I think she’s really great.” 

This makes Perry sigh again. 

“Look Laur, I know how you feel. You have to just do what is best for your family. But don’t forget to also look out for yourself. You have to make yourself happy sometimes.”

With this both women say their goodbyes and hang up their phones. Now with Carmilla on her mind, Laura wonders if she would be at the park again. She feels the need to apologize, and even if she isn’t there, she could use some time to think. 

“Bella what do you think about going to the park today?”

Despite just being at the park the day before, Bella excitedly yells

“Of course mama!”

After a short car ride, the both arrived at the park. As soon as they got out of the car, Bella rushed to the swings. Laura sat down on the same bench as usual, and just watched her daughter having fun. Wishing she was still four years old and carefree. 

She then turned her attention to the tree where Carmilla sat the time before. And there she was, writing in her notebook again. Laura had to ask her what was in there someday. She couldn’t help but just take in Carmilla’s beauty. She was gorgeous, and the sight of her made Laura blush. 

While Laura is checking her out, Carmilla looks up. When they make eye contact Carmilla gets up to leave. Laura understood, she probably hurt the other woman very much. But before she could leave, Laura saw Bella running up to Carmilla. 

“Hey I know you! I ran into you last time!”

Laura heard her daughter call to Carmilla. Laura ran over, so glad that her daughter was an outgoing young girl. Even Carmilla couldn’t be so rude as to leave a kid while they were talking to her. Laura heard something about swings, and saw Bella and Carmilla walking towards the swing set. 

Laura just sat there watching the two. She noticed that despite the angry façade that Carmilla puts on, that she is very caring. She was getting along really well with her daughter even if she was angry at Laura. This only made Laura admire the other woman even more. Soon Carmilla was telling the young girl she had to leave, and promised to play with her again some time. 

Before she could leave, Laura ran up to her. Laura wanted to let Carmilla know how sorry she was, and that she wanted to be friends. 

“Carm wait!” 

Carmilla stopped, and looked back at the smaller woman. She didn’t seem too thrilled to be around the other woman. 

“What do you need princess?”

Carmilla exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

“Look I’m so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m not sure what was going on in my head. But you’re a really great girl, and I really like you.”

Carmilla sighed, trying hard not to let any emotions show on her face.

“Save your breath cupcake.”

Laura was getting irritated, and Carmilla liked the bunched up face the girl was making. Finally Laura burst out in rage,

“Look Carmilla, I don’t deserve this. Sure I messed up but you weren’t the sweetest either. Just give me a chance!”

Laura grabbed her phone and opened up a new contact, shoving it in Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla stared for a moment before grabbing the phone and beginning to type. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s excitement. 

“See you cupcake.”

With that Carmilla walked away, leaving Laura and Bella. Laura got Bella together, and they both walked to the car, a smile never leaving Laura’s face. 

Once she arrived home, Laura thought it was the perfect time to send a text to Carmilla.

 

Laura: Hey Carm! I just thought u should have my number xoxo

Sexy Singer: Hey cutie, nice to see you havent fallen somewhere

Laura pouted at the name Carmilla put in her phone. Of course that is something that the other woman would do. 

Laura: nice contact name , would u want to hang out tomorrow ?

Sexy Singer: Sure cupcake, my place tomorrow at 2? 

Laura: Sounds good! 

For the rest of the night the two texted about whatever came up. Laura had one of the best conversations with someone ever that night. They talked about anything, and everything. Soon Daniel came home, and Laura had prepared dinner for the family. After dinner while they were laying in bed, Laura got a text from Carmilla. 

Laura laughed at the snarky comment Carmilla had made at Laura’s favorite singer, Taylor Swift. Finally Daniel was curious and started to question Laura.

“Who have you been texting all night? If I didn’t know any better I would think you like your phone more than me.” 

“God Daniel it’s nobody. It’s just Perry telling me about what she and Lafonatine were up to tonight. She said Laf was doing an experiment and they almost set the bathtub on fire.” 

Laura wasn’t exactly lying, while this had happened before, it was not happening at the exact moment. 

“Whatever babe, the fucking ginger doesn’t make anyone laugh that hard. I’m going to bed.” 

She could tell Dan was upset after that. While she understood his point, she couldn’t help herself. Daniel wasn’t going to ruin her great mood. After her night of texting Carmilla she was the most happy she had been in a while. 

After saying her goodnight to Carmilla, she just laid in silence. She thought about how much she had gotten to know about the other girl. If she liked the girl before, she really liked her now. She was so excited about hanging out the next day. As she fell asleep, the only thoughts in her head were of the dark mysterious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, of things you think should improve or what you want to see in this story!  
> If anyone would like to be a beta, I definitely need one!  
> I wish I could make the chapters longer, but im sure the more we get into the story the longer they will be.  
> Follow me on tumblr: carmilka.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, of things you think should improve or what you want to see in this story!   
> If anyone would like to be a beta, I definitely need one!   
> I wish I could make the chapters longer, but im sure the more we get into the story the longer they will be.   
> Follow me on tumblr: carmilka.tumblr.com


End file.
